The following discussion is provided solely to assist the understanding of the reader, and does not constitute an admission that any of the information discussed or references cited constitute prior art to the present invention.
Over the past 50 years clinical research has been reported studying dietary fats and their role in modulating major species of plasma lipoproteins. A number of review articles have been written on the subject of coronary heart disease, controlling plasma cholesterol levels (e.g., Steinberg et al. 1999; JAMA, 282(21): 2043-2050), and specifically on the role of dietary fats in altering plasma lipoprotein levels (e.g., Mensink et al. 2003; Am J Clin Nutr, 77:1146-1155). Other research has studied changes in lipoprotein levels resulting from dietary fats that are rich in various fatty acids. For example, Tholstrup et al. (1994; Am J Nutr, 59:371-377) studied changes in lipoprotein levels resulting from diets rich in different saturated fatty acids including stearic acid (provided by rhea butter), palmitic acid (palm oil) and lauric and myristic acids (provided by palm kernel oil).
For over thirty years researchers have studied and compared different fatty acids for their abilities to raise or lower overall cholesterol levels in human plasma. While there are divergent opinions on many aspects of this subject, most nutritional experts agree that the saturated class of fatty acids (herein abbreviated SFA) raises total cholesterol levels (herein abbreviated TC levels), while polyunsaturated fatty acids (herein abbreviated PUPA) lower them, and monounsaturated fatty acids (MUFA), e.g., oleic acid, are more neutral in their effect.
As a point of clarification and to avoid confusion, fats that contain mostly SFA are termed saturated fats (or SATS) while those fats containing mostly MUFA are termed monounsaturated fats (or MONOS), and those fats containing mostly PUPA are termed polyunsaturated fats (or POLYS). Beyond this simplistic view, it also understood that metabolism of individual fatty acid species within each class, can impact HDL and LDL cholesterol levels to different degrees.
A number of research studies have used regression analysis to suggest that of the more common SPAs including lauric acid (C12:0), myristic acid (C14:0), palmitic acid (C16:0) and stearic acid (C18:0) found in many edible fats and oils, myristic acid with 14 carbon atoms and zero sites of carbon-carbon unsaturation (C14:0) appears to be most potent in elevating total cholesterol (TC) levels in the plasma. Consistent with these findings, some manufacturers of processed foods avoid the use of hardening fats such as coconut oil or palm kernel oil that contain high levels of myristic acid, in favor of palm stearin and regular palm oil that are also hardening fats, but contain high levels of palmitic and stearic acids instead.
Thus, a recently produced commercial margarine known as Smmt Balance® buttery spread (GFA Brands, Inc., Cresskill, N.J.) that combines the beneficial LDL cholesterol-lowering properties of PUPA, e.g., found in soybean oil, with the beneficial oil hardening property and HDL cholesterol-raising property of SFA, incorporates palm oil rather than palm kernel oil to achieve the requisite hardened texture. This margarine and related healthful fat blends are based upon the work of Sundram et al., described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,334, U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,497, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,630,192 and 7,229,653 incorporated herein in their entireties. Sundram et al. describe a cholesterol-free blended fat composition that combines a polyunsaturated fat (with linoleic acid providing between 15% and 40% by weight of the composition), and a cholesterol-free saturated fat providing between 20% and 40% by weight of the composition; preferably a palmitic acid rich SAT is used, though lauric and myristic acids can be included. The effect of the saturated fat, i.e., palm oil, in this margarine is to increase both HDL and LDL cholesterol while the effect of the polyunsaturated vegetable oil is to lower LDL cholesterol. The net effect of regularly consuming such a fat blend composition instead of a typical American dietary fat was shown to be a modest increase in the HDL concentration and an increase in the HDL/LDL concentration ratio in the blood.
With regard to the selection of palm oil as a saturated fat, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,334 it has been shown by Khosla and Hayes (Biochem. Biophys. Acta; 1991, 1083: 46-50) that the combination of lauric and myristic acids found in palm kernel oil or coconut oil can produce a larger LDL pool and a poorer (lower) HDL/LDL ratio than palmitic and oleic acids. Similarly, Mensink (Am J Clin Nutr, 1993; 57 (suppl.) 711S-714S) points out that myristic acid is more hypercholesterolemic than palmitic acid. These and other studies have led to the conclusion that dietary 12:0 and 14:0 fatty acids are worse than 16:0 and 18:0 in terms of raising LDL, and it has been reassuring that palm oil rather than palm kernel oil is usually used as hardstock in margarines and in baking and frying shortenings. Consistent with these findings, Sundram et al. in the above-cited series of U.S. patents indicate that palmitic acid (rather than lauric or myristic acid) is the preferred saturated fatty acid to be included in the fat composition (see, for example, claims 11 and 12 in U.S. Pat. No. 7,229,653).
As briefly discussed above, there is a body of research in which SPAs of differing chain length have been studied for their abilities to increase HDL and LDL plasma cholesterol levels. More recently, some research has been reported concerning the positional effect of fatty acids within the triglyceride molecule. That is, the ability of a fatty acid to alter plasma cholesterol levels may depend upon which of the three glyceryl-ester positions, i.e., the sn-1 and sn-3 (end positions), or the sn-2 (middle position) it occupies. This positional effect can be due to the difference in enzymatic cleavage and preferential degradation versus absorption of the fatty acid. For example, the pancreatic lipase enzymes that cleave individual fatty acids from the glycerol backbone of the fat molecule selectively hydrolyze and remove the fatty acids at the sn-1 and sn-3 positions while leaving the sn-2 fatty acid attached to the glycerol backbone to generate a sn-2 monoglyceride. The latter can be absorbed intact into the intestinal cells and reformed as a triglyceride or phospholipids for transport in the bloodstream. Some of these molecules can reach the liver where they may affect cholesterol and triglyceride metabolism in varied and complex ways. It is well known that free fatty acids liberated from TG by the action of various lipases in the gut, peripheral blood vessels, or adipose tissue can be catabolized to provide energy for the body, or may be used in there-synthesis of triglycerides.
For the benefit of the reader, the following is a brief summary describing fat digestion, transport and oxidation. Fatty acids are principally ingested as triglycerides, i.e., fats and oils, that cannot be immediately absorbed by the intestine. Fats are broken down into free fatty acids plus monoglycerides by the pancreatic lipase enzyme that complexes with a protein called colipase, which is necessary for its activity. The complex can only function at a water-fat interface. For enzymatic fat digestion to be efficient, it is essential that fatty acids and fats be emulsified by bile salts from the gall bladder. Fats are absorbed as free fatty acids and 2-monoglycerides, but a small fraction is absorbed as free glycerol and as diglycerides. Once across the intestinal barrier, longer-chained fatty acids (mostly 16C and 18C) can be reformed into triglycerides and phospholipids and packaged into chylomicrons, which are released into the lymphatic system and then into the blood. Most of the 12:0 and a major proportion of 14:0 go directly to the liver via the portal venous system for immediate metabolism by the liver. Some of the chylomicron complexes eventually reach the liver after peripheral catabolism in muscle and adipose, which remove the triglycerides. The phospholipid molecule depends on 18:2 intake, and is incorporated eventually as the major lipid component of HDL and is essential for HDL clearing of the chylomicron remnants back to the liver, reducing the circulating HDL pool.
Fats are either stored or oxidized for energy, and the liver acts as the major organ for fatty acid metabolism after the processing of chylomicron remnants. Liver fatty acids, some from remnants, many from de novo synthesis, can recycle into the various lipoproteins including VLDL and LDL. These liver fatty acids, converted to liver triglycerides, are transported to the blood as VLDL. In peripheral tissues and similar to gut chylomicrons, lipoprotein lipase converts part of the VLDL into LDL and free fatty acids, which are taken up for metabolism by muscle and adipose. Once formed, LDL is taken up via LDL receptors by liver and other tissues. This provides a mechanism for uptake of LDL by the cell, and for its breakdown into free fatty acids, cholesterol, and other components of LDL. This process is highly dependent on dietary linoleic acid.
When blood sugar is low, the hormone, glucagon, signals adipocytes to activate hormone-sensitive lipase to convert triglycerides into free fatty acids. While the fatty acids have very low solubility in the blood (typically about 1 J.1M), the most abundant protein in blood, serum albumin, binds free fatty acids, increasing their effective solubility to −1 mM, allowing fatty acid transport to organs such as muscle and liver for oxidation when blood sugar is low. Fatty acid catabolism or breakdown that results in the release of energy involves three major steps including activation and transport into the mitochondria, beta oxidation, and electron transport. More specifically, fatty acids enter the mitochondria primarily through carnitine-palmitoyl transferase I (CPT-I). It is believed that activity of this enzyme is the rate limiting step in fatty acid oxidation. Once inside the mitochondrial matrix, fatty acids undergo beta-oxidation. During this process, two carbon molecules (acetyl-CoA) are repeatedly cleaved from the fatty acid. The acetyl-CoA can then enter the Krebs Cycle, producing high energy NADH and FADH, that are subsequently used in the electron transport chain to produce high energy ATP for cellular processes.